Talk:List of Dragon Ball Z episodes
Simant What is the point of this page? Everything already should be in a category. Simant 23:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Info Tables Can someone with the know-how to do so fix the info tables in this page? There appears to be a ton of info here that is not currently visible. 02:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : I would try, but now every time I try and edit it, my browser crashes after going into an infinite loop. 03:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Episode Numbers and Omissions There is an odd omission of Piccolo the Super-Namek from it's place in the list of FUNimation episodes. It seems there is some confusion as to the episode numberings and the inclusions of certain episodes in the "edited" vs. "uncut" versions. It should be made more clear between the pages what exactly is going on here. Even as a sysop here, I got confused when checking in (for the first time in a long while, I know :( ) to clear up something about episode numbers. Definitely something to look into. 07:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah dude, I just did an edit to correct that ^ The amountof time I just spent on this makes my eyes bleed. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 09:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Still need help editing So I incorporated the edited episodes (Ocean dub) as well as the uncut ones (FUNimation) and gave some explanations as to how they work and such because it's necessary. This is a page to list all of the DBZ episodes, and the uncut and edited versions have different names and content per episode. Thing is, I'm tired. It's 5:45 a.m. where I am right now, and I've been working on this for hours (The page is so large that every little error I made destroyed everything, and I had to backtrack and fix a lot along the way) but I still haven't managed to include the short summary for most of the 67 uncut episodes. I also added an episode that was missing, "Piccolo the Super-Namek" was the name I believe. So that needs a short summary as well. I'm tired as hell now, and I'm just leaving it as it is for now. I'm hoping some of you guys can help add the summaries, because right now I'm hallucinating from the lack of sleep. Goodnight. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 09:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Side note: Has anyone else noticed that this page is so long that we actually run out of dots? Scroll down and you'll see what I mean on the page. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 10:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have this problem. 10:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we add class="collapsible" to tables to make the page small with same content? -- 10:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Possibly. I guess it'd make sense, but first we need to work on completion of the short summaries for episodes 14-67, and episode 81. There's also the matter of dates. I believe the uncut episodes first aired on Cartoon Network sometime in June of 2005. I think they aired every night on Week Days at around 10:30p.m. (Good Times) but I can't find the exact dates. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 17:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::PRAISE THE LORD I FIND THE DATES AND SHORT SUMMARIES ONLINE! :D :D :D *Angelic sound plays* Too long - consolidate? Is there any way we can consolidate the Japanese list with the Funimation uncut list like Wikipedia has figured out? Trying to read this is a task in futility. Clutchins (talk) 04:49, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Clutchins